Joshifer: a oneshot fan fiction
by AllyshaJana
Summary: A oneshot fan fiction of joshifer
1. Chapter 1

"He's such an asshole Josh," I sob harder into my palms, letting the tears fall swiftly and delicately from my eyelids, "Such an ass" I add. Josh's arms snake around my torso, bringing me into his embrace. I rest my head into the crook of his neck, engulfing in his cologne. I've missed been with Josh. I've missed feeling the soft swirls in my stomach each time we would make contact with each other.

"Listen, I have a guest bedroom," Josh speaks slowly, "You can stay here if you don't want to go back there.." He insists, tracing the top of his fingers slightly down my back. I sneak a small smile, deepening my head into his neck.

"I'll take that as a yes then" He laughs, stroking my back still. I finally pull away after moments and gaze into his sweet, baby eyes. They're so perfect. So beautiful. He lays his hand on the surface of the counter. The air around it is empty. Cold. Alone. I dare to cover his with mine. To shield his warmth. But it's like he's reading my mind, and pulls my hand towards him, covering mine with his large one. My heart runs faster. I hope he doesn't notice that i'm sweating like crazy. That little trickles of my body fluid's are pouring from my skin. In an instant his fingers are intertwining with mine. My insides are feeling like acid trapped inside an enclosed container. I feel as if my dinner will come spewing out in an instant. I'm trying to remain calm and collective on the outside, but my insides are slowing eroding from the core until i finally crack.

I shift nervously in my chair, our fingers still intertwined with each others. i finally chance a look at his eyes. They are filled with love, with sudden lust. Not annoyance that I am practically strangling his hand or sadness because I have to share his place tonight. Just comfort.

He suddenly emerges from his chair across from me and takes the one closest to mine, not daring to escape the feeling of his hand in mine. He looks down for a moment, staring down into the ground, like he is thinking deeply.

"Josh, I really appreciate this" I admit, softening my hair against my scalp with my free hand. His eyes travel up to stare into mine.

"It's no biggie," He smiles as he lightly brushes the side of my hand with his thumb, "I like having you around".

My eyes widen at his sudden outburst. It's not like i am shocked to hear this confession, because we always know we love being with each other. But this time, the statement seems different. More romantic.

"Me too. I always feel good with you" I admit. We hold each others gaze for a while until he slides his hand around my neck, pulling my head closer to his. He leans his forehead against mine, breathing deeply before a sudden sensation fills my lips. I can't think at this moment. His lips have smacked against mine. I welcome his lips with my own, parting my mouth slightly open to allow him in greedily. I deepen the kiss, pulling him closely impossible to me. He clenches my skin on my neck and i moan with grace. This moment I have dreamed of forever. Though I have never admitted it, I have always thought of how his lips would feel devouring mine without knowing he is been paid to do it. We both pull away slowly, gazing into each others eyes as we hold our grip on each other.

"Jenn. I love you" Josh spills out, covering his mouth instantly after.

My mouth falls slightly open.

"Josh i-"

"No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I don't expect you to say it back, with you being with Nick and all.." He hesitates for seconds before swallowing hard.

"I don't love Nick anymore. I love someone else"

Josh looks sadly at me, his fingers fidgeting with the outline of his shirt.

"Oh. Well I hope you're happy with him. He's one lucky-" I cut Josh off with a deep kiss. He recovers quickly from his savouring sadness and greets me politely with his lips. I quickly pull away, taking a breath.

"But-"

"Josh. i love you"

He widens a smile, his lips shut tightly together and a large grin spreading to each sides of his cheeks. I return his smile, snapshotting this moment in my mind to keep forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The heat was bringing us down, leaving us restless and irritable. Brees legs were tucked to her chest; her knees bent across her chest. Her face was swollen and red, blotchy from the crying. I didn't blame her. She would bury her face in her hands and rock back and forth, sobbing as she did so whilst the tears streamed down her face. She did it frequently. I couldn't though. I couldn't break down in front of her and allow us to both be in danger. We would both be so weak and vulnerable and an attacker could strike at any moment. So I stopped crying and started listening to Bree's instead. It was about midday and the leaves were growing an immensely green colour, a soft vibrant red colour sprawling down the stems. Bree was working away at some berries and plants, whipping up a fresh salad meal for the both of us. I sat watching, her fingers holding the items tight and her eyes carefully guiding them. The sky was a darkened grey, almost a shade of black. It could've been mistaken for night if it wasn't for the lack of life. Animals are most likely to appear in the night, targeting then. The first thing I noticed was this unmistakable stench. An unfamiliar one, smelling of old must, dark and scarcely damp. It tainted the air, leaving my nose rising high. The wind stopped suddenly, leaving the jungle lifeless. Bree lay her work down as well, glaring around her and stopping to glance at me, searching for answers. I shook my head. The air stiffened more and the smell rose all around us, nearly causing us to gag. Then it came, a deafening shake. Bree fell flat on her face, blood flooding down her cheeks. I watched in horror as the land around us tore up. The ground cracked in several places and the trees shook heavily. "RUN!" I yelled, pulling Bree's hand entwine with mine and yanking ourselves towards another biome. I was lost. Confused. I didn't know where to go. My mind was screaming at me. Telling me to go this way then the other. The wind picked up then; the hard air slamming against our bodies and forcing us both to the ground. My sight was blurry, my vision slightly out of whack and the world looking unusual. I felt Bree's hand pull me back up, my feet feeling the surface below. I looked down to my legs which were surrounded by water. There was large amounts of it, each second filling it higher. I was pulled across the water, my legs feeling exhausted against the force of the water. I was crying now. My tears adding to the immense amount of water below. The sky brought down more, our bodies now soaking. Bree pulled me to a halt by an incredibly huge tree, which was surprising still standing. "CLIMBITNOW!" Was all I heard from Bree's voice. She pushed my behind up, her hands supporting me as I tiredly attempted to climb the tree. I stopped against a long, rusted branch, trying to help Bree from the ground. She climbed it impressively and even hauled me higher until we were suppressed between many branches and the stem of the tree itself. Bree pulled the branches towards us, twisting them so they rested against our bodies like a seatbelt. Except these were tighter and made us feel as though someone was pushing on our air system. The biome was breaking apart, and the rain was tumbling down harder. Below us, thousands of gallons of water was floating, gaining higher each moment. Suddenly the tree started falling. Falling steadily all in one piece and I clutched hard onto Bree's hand, shutting my eyes tight and praying for safety. The tree slammed hard against the belly of the water and I felt the water rush into my ears. I think I was screaming, the water flowing into my mouth, bringing me to choke. We were under for only a second before we toppled back up again, the tree turning upside down. We were lying on the top of it, staring up at the sky as it rained. But we were floating; not drowning. And it almost felt peaceful. I caught Bree's expression as we floated along further, her face glued into the same expression. As the minutes passed, the water lowered and eventually there was none at all. The sun came back out and the land lay drenched and destroyed. I lifted myself and Bree out from underneath the branches holding us in. I pressed my feet against the ground and allowed myself to stand fully again. Bree stood in front of me, her emotions crazed. I pulled her towards me, snaking my arms tightly around her, giving a much needed 'thankyou' hug. 


End file.
